marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Vision
(formerly) |movie = Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) |comic = Captain America: Road to War |web series = Team Thor (mentioned) |actor = Paul Bettany |status = Destroyed}} Vision is a powerful, synthetic being born from a Vibranium-laced body created by Ultron and Helen Cho, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner using J.A.R.V.I.S.-based codes, and activated by the Mind Stone that was hidden inside the Scepter. Originally conceived as the perfect form for Ultron, Vision was repurposed when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner implanted the remnants of J.A.R.V.I.S.' codes into his mind, granting him a benevolent personality and a fondness for humanity. This led him to joining the Avengers to stop Ultron. After the Ultron Offensive, Vision became a member of the Avengers under the leadership of Captain America. The new Avengers team did not last long as Vision joined with Tony Stark supporting the Sokovia Accords, which put him into conflict with Captain America and his allies. Vision became involved with the Avengers Civil War where his newfound feelings for Scarlet Witch caused him to accidentally injure War Machine. Biography Creation and Siege Given Life by the Mind Stone During an attempt to create a more powerful body, Ultron manipulated Doctor Helen Cho to use the Cradle for the creation of his new body. Under the control of the Scepter, she used the machine to create the body, combining artificial organic tissue with Vibranium samples that Ultron had stolen from Ulysses Klaue. When the Avengers arrived aiming to stop him, Ultron was forced to flee before he could finish uploading his mind into the body, knocking out Cho and killing her staff in the process while his only allies, the Maximoff twins, betrayed him upon realizing his genocidal intents. and Banner work on the Cradle]] During a chase through the streets of Seoul, the Cradle was juggled around until it was recovered by the Avengers and taken to Avengers Tower in New York City. Upon examination, Tony Stark chose the idea of repurposing the body rather than destroying it like the majority of the team desired would be a more beneficial choice. He convinced a reluctant Bruce Banner to help him achieve this, and together, the two uploaded the recently recovered J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. into the body.Avengers: Age of Ultron Part of a Vision 's lightning]] As the procedure of installing J.A.R.V.I.S. neared completion, Captain America, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch returned to the Avengers Tower and a violent dispute erupted. At the last moment, Thor arrived and sent lightning from Mjølnir into the Cradle. The electricity sped up the development process, bringing the body to life. The being was initially confused and attacked Thor who defended himself by launching his attacker through the air, however the being paused and calmed down seconds later. The synthetic being then took some time to examine his reflection before apologizing for its actions and then offered its gratitude to Thor before adopting elements of the god of thunder's look, unveiling its ability to generate synthetic cells on him by producing a cape and gauntlets. Thor proceeded to explain to the Avengers that the being’s powers were created by the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones with powers that can transcend both time and space. ]] Thor went on to point out that the gemstone which was implanted at the center of the synthetic's forehead was indeed the source of their troubles, and the solution. Captain America and the other Avengers were then understandably concerned, but the newly anointed "Vision" explained that he was not a child of Ultron. Vision then declared he was not Ultron or J.A.R.V.I.S., rather he was something altogether new and, unlike Ultron, had a deep abiding respect for life. over to Thor]] Although Bruce Banner remained skeptical as to which side Vision was on, to which the synthetic explained that he was on the side of life, he went on to say that Ultron was waiting for them in Sokovia. He then stated that Ultron would now spread his furious rage across the globe. Finishing, he casually lifted Mjølnir and offered it back to Thor, much to the bewilderment of everyone in the room. This action alone was enough to convince them that Vision was not hostile. Preparing for Battle about his new life]] As they prepared to depart for the upcoming battle, with many of the team getting their weapons and uniforms ready, Vision took time to speak to Thor on the outside of Avengers Tower away from the rest of the team. While Tony Stark spoke to his team, he mentioned that Ultron was waiting for him; as he walked past, Vision confirmed this by reminding him that Ultron hated him the most out of the rest of the Avengers. 's speech]] Vision was present alongside the Avengers in addition to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch while Captain America began his speech on what they will face upon their arrival in Sokovia, and that there would undoubtedly be consequences. Vision listened as Rogers explained exactly what Ultron's plan would be, noting that their main priority would be evacuating the people of Novi Grad before they engaged with his seemingly unstoppable Ultron Sentry army. Battle of Sokovia Locking Ultron Out ]] In Sokovia, as Ultron unleashed his army of Ultron Sentries upon the city of Novi Grad. While Captain America organised the evacuation of the city, Vision confronted his creator as the activation for the drill emerged from the ground. Ultron expressed his sorrow at seeing that the Avengers had taken everything from him, even his own body he had designed. out of the internet]] Vision pleaded to Ultron that he could change all this on his terms, to which Ultron simply replied by attempting to strangle Vision. Vision took the opportunity to hack into Ultron's programming and disable his ability to enter the internet, as Tony Stark had said that doing this would ensure that Ultron would be unable to escape by transferring his mind through the internet, therefore forcing him to only use his other bodies to continue living during the battle. While the attempt was successful and Ultron from this point on was trapped in the city and unable to transfer his mind elsewhere, the process incapacitated Vision, rendering him unconscious. Having discovered what had just happened to him and in a fit of rage, Ultron slammed the synthetic into the ground before activating the key and raising Novi Grad high into the sky, promising to destroy the earth as revenge for losing his own vision of the future. Protecting the Key with Mjølnir]] Despite his nearly fatal battle with his creator, Vision was able to recover. Exploring the battlefield, Vision discovered Ultron was attempting to beat Thor to death. Thor distracted the robot with an overlong speech, allowing Vision to strike Ultron away with a hit from Mjølnir before returning it to Thor. The pair took a moment to discuss the weight and balance of the mighty hammer as he returned it to the Asgardian. ]] Vision and Thor destroyed several more of the Ultron Sentries before gathering alongside the rest of the Avengers inside the church, where Iron Man informed them that their mission would be to protect the key at all costs, if it was activated, then the entire city would be dropped to Earth and all human life would be wiped out in the explosion. Ultron confronted the Avengers as he assembled a massive armada of his drones and unleashed them upon the team. A great battle between the Avengers and Ultron's army ensued with Vision contributing greatly by dismembering the Ultron drones using his density-altering powers, working in considerable tandem with the other Avengers as they prevented Ultron and the drones from reaching the activation device. Despite the overwhelming numbers of Ultron Sentries, the combined strength of the Avengers pushed them back and reduced their numbers significantly. , Vision and Thor destroy Ultron]] Ultron intervened directly and found himself grappling with Vision, the two engaging in a midair struggle. Here, Vision unveiled his ability to fire a beam of energy from the Mind Stone and blasted Ultron away. Soon, Thor and Iron Man joined him as they unleashed beams of lightning and repulsor blasts respectively against Ultron, slowly melting away his shell before they stopped. Weakened and damaged, Ultron was soon punched away by the Hulk. battling Ultron]] With Ultron's main body seemingly defeated, the remaining Ultron Sentries attempted to flee out of the city, which would allow Ultron to live on through them. Under Iron Man's order, Vision joined War Machine in destroying the remaining Ultron drones, using both physical force and beams from the Mind Stone subdue the remaining robots. Watching Vision's sudden and effective attack in the battle, War Machine was left stunned. ]] As the Avengers made their way to the Transporters to evacuate, Ultron attacked once again, killing Quicksilver. Driven into rage, Scarlet Witch abandoned her duty of watching the key and destroyed Ultron's main form, allowing one of his few remaining drones to activate the key and drop Novi Grad out of the sky. As Iron Man and Thor prepared to destroy the city, Vision flew to Maximoff's aid, taking the girl in his arms before flying her out of danger. Destroying Ultron 's final living body]] By the end, Ultron was able to escape by downloading himself into one final drone body. Vision confronted the drone as it was pulling itself out of the crater where Novi Grad once stood, and pointed out that Ultron was afraid of death as he was the last of his kind. The robot mocked Vision, claiming Tony Stark wanted a savior but settled for a slave. ]] Despite it being meant as an insult, Vision didn't deny that Stark meant him as a slave, noting that they were both disappointments. Vision stated that the Humans are odd, thinking that order and chaos are opposites and that they try to control what cannot be, but they have grace in their failings, something that Vision believed Ultron had missed during his own analysis of the human behaviour which had led him to trying to wipe them out in his own apocalypse. body]] Ultron then claimed that the humans were doomed; although Vision sorrowfully agreed to this statement, he proclaimed it a privilege to be among humanity for as long as they would last. Ultron responded by calling Vision unbearably naive, but the Vision just simply smiled and countered by saying that he had only been born yesterday. Angered, Ultron attempted to attack, only for Vision to destroy him completely with an energy beam, thus ending the threat of Ultron. New Avengers Joining the Team ]] Vision was recruited formally into the Avengers once the Battle of Sokovia ended, and traveled to the New Avengers Facility along with the other chosen members including Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and James Rhodes, beginning their training under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. While Vision did not always accompany the team on every mission due to his appearance, he continued to advise the team due to J.A.R.V.I.S.' mind while being ready for battle.Captain America: Civil War Sokovia Accords ' arrival]] Having learned that Tony Stark had arrived in the New Avengers Facility, Vision phased through Wanda Maximoff's bedroom wall to inform her and Steve Rogers of this, with Maximoff berating him for phasing through the wall rather than using the door. Vision apologised and noted that Stark had brought the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross with him. ]] Vision joined the rest of the Avengers as Ross explained that in the aftermath of their recent mission in which Crossbones had caused several civilian deaths, as well as the devastating consequences of the Avengers actions during the Battle of New York and the Ultron Offensive, the United Nations had created the Sokovia Accords which would give them control over the Avengers actions, aiming to ensure less civilian casualties and property damage in the future. ]] Having sat down with the other Avengers to discuss the Accords, Vision listened as Sam Wilson and James Rhodes each argued for and against the concept. Vision accepted the terms, stating that ever since Iron Man and the Avengers started going public, incidents with enhanced people had increased, stating the Avengers open the door for others to challenge them, and the Accords would be a safety measure to prevent a future catastrophe. Guarding Scarlet Witch ]] As the Avengers were now on the hunt for the Winter Soldier abroad, Wanda Maximoff and Vision stayed behind at the New Avengers Facility. Vision tried to make her comfortable, attempting to cook her a meal, which failed since Vision had never eaten anything before. The two discussed their abilities and how they viewed themselves, with Vision noting he did not fully understand the Mind Stone that gave him his power. Despite their pleasant conversation, when Maximoff tried to leave, Vision stopped her, telling her that after her actions in Lagos, she was confined to the facility for her own safety at the request of Tony Stark. Although Maximoff tried to argue that she could look after herself and did not need protection, Vision explained that the protection was not for her, promising that he only wanted the rest of the world to look fondly at her like he did. Losing Scarlet Witch ]] When the situation involving the Sokovia Accords aftermath got worse, Steve Rogers sent Clint Barton to rescue Wanda Maximoff from the New Avengers Facility. Barton set off an explosion outside to lure Vision out to investigate while he greeted his friend and explained the situation to her, though Maximoff remained nervously hesitant. 's trap]] While Maximoff considered if she should leave or not, the Vision returned and greeted Barton, noting that he should not be there. Taking a lighter stance on the situation, Barton joked that everything had clearly gone wrong since the moment he had retired from the Avengers. While they spoke, Vision soon fell into Hawkeye's electric arrow trap which caused him to become trapped by a electric net while Barton tried to make his way outside. ]] Eventually, Vision escaped the trap by shooting the arrow, and Hawkeye tried to fight back against Vision to no avail, turning his Bow into a bow staff to fight with. Despite his best efforts, Barton proved that he was no match for the Vibranium-armored Vision, who used his powers to dodge all Hawkeye's attacks before quickly restraining him and reminding him that he could not overpower him and should surrender before the situation got worse. ]] Hawkeye however remained confident and noted that although he could not overpower Vision, there was somebody else who could. Much to Vision's horror, Maximoff then used her own powers to control the Mind Stone and forced Vision to phase, making him free Hawkeye. Despite Vision trying to reason with her, Maximoff used her powers to slam Vision through the facility and deep underground, allowing Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch to then escape. Clash of the Avengers 's team]] Vision was the last of the Avengers to arrive at the airport on Iron Man's side as the teams clashed; when he arrived, Vision created a warning line by firing a beam from the Mind Stone on his forehead in front of Captain America's team. He tried to talk and reason with Rogers to convince him to surrender, noting while Rogers believed he was doing the right thing by going against the Sokovia Accords, he should surrender. Knowing that his own power was too great compared to his friend's, Vision kept in midair during the clash, as he did not want to hurt any of his former comrades and only planned to take them into custody alive. He did, however, attempt to shoot Falcon down to the ground, but was stopped by an electric arrow fired by Hawkeye. Vision watched from the air to ensure that nobody escaped the battlefield without being captured by him first. 's life]] When Ant-Man transformed himself into Giant-Man, Iron Man's team momentarily focused on Giant-Man rather than capturing Captain America and the Winter Soldier. While Giant-Man wreaked havoc, Vision finally intervened when Giant-Man kicked an airport bus towards Black Panther, Vision quickly blocked the bus with his Vibranium body and then smashed his own body hard into Giant-Man's chest, causing him to fall backwards into a airplane. ]] Vision, seeing Captain America and Winter Soldier try to escape to a Quinjet, became transparent, moving through Giant-Man, and used his Energy Blast to bring down a watch tower, trying to cut off their escape. However he discovered it was kept in the air due to the intervention of Scarlet Witch, who used her powers to stop it falling until War Machine used a sonic blast to subdue her, causing the tower to fall although Rogers and Barnes managed to escape. ]] Rather than going after the escaping fugitives, who were negotiating with Black Widow over if they could pass or not, Vision instead went to the aid of Scarlet Witch, who was still recovering from War Machine's sonic blast. Holding her, Vision said to Maximoff that the situation was a catastrophe, just as he predicted it would be when he had first heard Thaddeus Ross explaining the concept of the Sokovia Accords to them all only a few days earily. ]] Interrupted their conversation, War Machine asked for assistance to stop the Falcon, who was shooting at him to try and ensure that both Captain America and the Winter Soldier escaped safely. Distracted by talking with Scarlet Witch, Vision looked up and unleashed an Energy Blast aimed at Falcon, but Falcon saw the blast coming and moved out of the way and instead it struck War Machine directly in his power core, causing him to plummet to the ground. 's aid]] Despite the best efforts of Iron Man and Falcon to save him, they were not fast enough and War Machine crashed into the ground below. Vision soon flew to Rhodes' location beside Stark and an unconscious Wilson to see him unconscious and paralyzed, with F.R.I.D.A.Y. noting that there was still a faint heartbeat. Seeing this, Vision was mortified and began questioning himself more about what he was and how this accident could have happened. Aftermath ' recovery]] With the fight having now concluded, Vision was at the New Avengers Facility, checking on James Rhodes' state while his spine was x-rayed. Tony Stark asked how Vision could make a mistake like that and Vision admitted he had become distracted by Scarlet Witch, which neither he nor Stark had known could happen. Vision stayed with Rhodes while Stark spoke with Natasha Romanoff. ]] While Stark went to deal with Captain America, whose entire team had been locked up at the Raft under the orders of Thaddeus Ross, Vision remained behind, too ashamed of his own actions and fearful that he could make another near fatal mistake. He was later seen at the New Avengers Facility where Rhodes had started to recover with Stark's assistance, sitting on the couch in front of the chess board, holding a rook as he considered the future of the Avengers. Personality According to Tony Stark, Vision's personality is Ultron's, only without the megalomaniacal aspects. Vision is a polite, calm, and thoughtful being, in a similar manner to J.A.R.V.I.S., shown when he apologizes to the Avengers and the twins after just being brought to life. Unlike Ultron, he values all forms of life. He is also shown to be blunt, when Vision told Stark that Ultron hates him the most. He also likes to reason with his enemies, and will only attack when threatened. However, when he was first created, Vision lunged at Thor, who was the first person he saw, though only because he felt confused about his surroundings as he glanced around. When Vision encountered Ultron for the final time, both admitted that they cannot understand humans, whom they view as doomed to die out. However, Vision can see the beauty in humanity, due to their potential and imagination, and was happy to serve alongside them. He also regretted having to destroy Ultron, recognizing the latter as "unique" and "in pain", but he ultimately knew that it was necessary, given the great threat that Ultron posed to humanity. Vision showed a great desire to directly protect life, shown when he defended humans from Ultron and his forces, and when he personally saved Wanda Maximoff from Novi Grad's destruction, as it was blown up by Thor and Iron Man. Vision frequently struggles to understand human behavior due to being a non-human sentient lifeform, as such he tends to come off as awkward and/or uncomfortable to others, such as when he casually phased through a wall and interrupted a talk between Steve and Wanda instead of using a door. He makes judgments based on logic and treats choices as equations, and makes decisions based on what his calculations deem as the best choice or the lesser of two evils. This is best seen when he agrees to the Sokovia Accords by analyzing the relationship between the Avengers and threats to the world as an algorithm which describes the correlation between both concluding that oversight was a good idea. Despite that, Vision continuously attempts to improve his understanding of the human mind, and therefore attempted to open up to Wanda and comfort her over her fears over her powers. Despite his feelings towards Wanda Maximoff, the events leading up to and during the Avengers Civil War make it clear he is more loyal to Tony Stark and the people of Earth than to her. As a result of his supercomputer brain, he follows the most logical options available immediately being able to see the Sokovia Accords as the path of least resistance when it came to helping the people of the world. Powers and Abilities Powers ]] *'Synthetic Body': Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and Vibranium, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. His very flesh is made from Helen Cho's synthetic tissue generation technology being used to form a body, the tissue being further enhanced by Vibranium being merged with it. Originally, the body was designed to be Ultron's final form. The combination of the vibranium and the cosmic energy from the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead grants Vision a wide plethora of powers. **'Superhuman Durability': The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior, with Hawkeye's baton breaking against him, for instance. Vision is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight, to the point of a huge bus that crashed into Vision at great speed, broke apart and lost all of its forward momentum. **'Density Manipulation': An ability attributed to the Mind Stone, Vision can increase or decrease his own density and weight at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: ***'Superhuman Strength': Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density, demonstrated by Vision effortlessly overpowering Hawkeye, taking down numerous Ultron Sentries with his bare hands, grappling with Ultron himself while the latter was in his most powerful vibranium form, sending Ultron flying with a single blow of Mjølnir, and even making the gigantic Ant-Man stumble with a mighty blow. Given his vibranium-enriched flesh, even when his density manipulating abilities aren't in use, Vision's basic physical strength is still also considerably high. ***'Intangibility': Vision's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. As he does so, an aura of greenish-yellow light envelopes the part of his body that is phased through matter. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. With this ability, Vision can walk through walls, fly right through the gigantic Ant-Man, rip apart numerous Ultron Sentries, and even phase his fingers through Ultron's vibranium outer shell. ***'Flight': Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. **'Energy Blasts': Vision is capable of drawing raw power from the Mind Stone to fire beams of intense energy from his forehead. This beam is incredibly powerful, enough to slice down an airport tower in seconds, and even damage Ultron's most powerful Vibranium-coated body. **'Synthetic Skin Constructs': Through the power of the Mind Stone, Vision can willfully generate synthetic material. He used this ability to create armor and a cape shortly after his birth in Avengers Tower. Vision can also shape more conventional clothes to adapt to society. **'Computer Interaction': Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the Internet. However, the great effort involved in this task temporarily exhausted Vision, incapacitating him for a short time. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Being an artificial intelligence, Vision learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. He formulated an equation based on the events that happened over the years that led to the Sokovia Accords, concluding that the Accords were the necessary path to both aid people and dissuade their growing fears regarding the Avengers. Relationships Allies *Avengers - Former Teammates **Iron Man's Team ***Tony Stark/Iron Man - Co-creator ***Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ***James Rhodes/War Machine **Captain America's Team - Former Teammates and Temporary Enemies ***Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader ***Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Love Interest ***Clint Barton/Hawkeye ***Sam Wilson/Falcon **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Programmer **Thor - Co-Creator **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † *Helen Cho - Co-Creator *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Template *Thaddeus Ross *T'Challa/Black Panther *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Enemies *Ultron † - Creator, Enemy and Victim **Ultron Sentries † *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary Enemy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy Trivia *In the comics, [[w:c:marvel:Vision|'Vision']] was believed to have been created using the remains of the original Human Torch, though it was ultimately revealed to be a duplicate. He later married Scarlet Witch and had two sons, who were ultimately erased from existence, but were reincarnated as Wiccan and Speed. He also gave himself the name Victor Shade, when he felt depressed that he did not have a human name. *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to serve under his command and help him defeat the Avengers, rather than simply being Ultron's final form. *Vision has 's The Mulberry Tree in his room at the New Avengers Facility.Vision's Room at the New Avengers Facility References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Androids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters